


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 16: Guilt

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 16: Guilt, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Guardian Frisk, Guilt, Revolution, Sans x Frisk, Sinner Sans, Sinners and Guardians AU, Underpromps, Undertale AU, Undertale prompt, War, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Even the leader of the revolution can feel guilt for her actions.But the Judge sees.She's only fair, she's only pure.She's right.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 10





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 16: Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale Requests: Wishing Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402207) by [Zeliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez). 



> Read the link before, for your own comfort for reading this.

A clear, cloudless sky, with beautiful radiant sun, perfect for a peaceful and relaxing day.  
Yet, it is war. Calm and peace are not possibilities for this day.  
A woman surrounded by trusted people, warriors, faces the sky.  
Facing Above.

Because even if the sky seems clear, it is populated by hundreds of Guardians staring at the Revolt with a bad look.  
Led by their best Guardian even more so!  
Because it is indeed, Angel of Mercy who is at the head of such a revolutionary movement.  
And she sees in their pure and white wings, the symbol of universal injustice.  
And that it would be the different wings, colored, dark, sharp, scaled, or skeletal that would deserve a better judgment.  
And even mortals have joined this ridiculous revolution in the Guardians' point of view.  
Then war broke out, against those attached to the old system, against some Sinners but many Guardians.

*mercy.

The leader in question raises her head.  
A pair of white wings welcomes her sight.

"Angel of Mercy, traitor of Guardians."

A Guardian stands in front of her, proud.

"Don't even think about pointing an arrow at her!"

Chara stands in front of Frisk.  
*don't...  
"Chara. Enough."  
"..."

Chara stares at Frisk but sighs, backing away, still holding her two long knives in her hands, firmly.

"...I'm Angel of Mercy, Frisk. And you're a Guardian."

She sighs.

"What do you want."

The Guardian remains silent.

"...will you submit?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said are you asking for mercy, you who carry that name!"

Chara laughs.

"He's ridiculous..."  
*...  
"...If you know my name, you know the meaning of these words."

Frisk takes her bow and pulls the rope, aiming at the Guardian.

"...It's for me to ask this question, Guardian."

She says the last word with hate, despite her calm and composed tone.  
The Guardian grunts and retreats.

"You're already tainted! Tainted by your sins of rebelling against a divine system!"

Frisk sighs, she spreads her gray wings, which are tinted because of her sins.

"Whether I am a fallen angel, Guardian, Sinner, mortal, demon, human or monster..."

Frisk thinks that if her wings are like that, it is the consequence of going to a place forbidden to the Guardians: Underground.  
But she doesn't regret this color.  
She knows who she is.

"...I am, first of all, Frisk. And I would be the one who brings down this unfair and cruel totalitarian system. And if it's a god who will have to die for a better world... Then so be it."

She points her arrow up, all her allies know the signal.

"You will regret your choices, traitor!"

Other Guardians are already on their way.  
And Frisk shoots an arrow of light, white, pure.  
The arrow of rebellion.  
And the fight begins.  
_ _ _

On these lifeless plains, filled with the corpses after the long battle, Frisk is on her knees.  
She doesn't know what she is doing, she prays, she thanks, she asks for forgiveness?  
She just knows that seeing the immense number of dead bodies breaks her heart.  
A hand interrupts her ritual of farewell to her allies and enemies alike.

*frisk.  
"...Sans..."

The faithful Judge of the Angel.

"...Do you think... that I made the right choice?"  
*...

Sans looks at the corpses, the dead, the blood lying on the ground.  
The white feathers fallen, or some Sinners in dust.

*you only do what you think is right.  
"No! It's not fair! Those dead...!"

She sobs.  
Sans ignores how many times she has cried, alone on the battlefield.

"...How to remain strong, Sans? How can I stop these tears, this guilt... if my soul tells me it's right...?"  
*... don't stop them. these doubts, this guilt, welcome them within you.  
"..."  
*that's what makes you close to us. that's what makes you a person. that guilt reminds you that your actions have importance, consequence.  
"... They died for... just... this... this... revolution..."

She breathes out.

"...How can you believe in me when you see this... When you see this..."  
*...honestly? i'm just in love.

He laughs.

*...and i also see the expression in your eyes every day, full of determination.

Frisk remains silent.

*those dead... tell yourself that they died for a cause that was so dear to their hearts that they agreed to die for it. as you agreed to die for your justice if necessary, as i agreed to follow you, as so many people have ended up following you, knowing that maybe they won't even see the end of this revolution.

Frisk breaths in.

*they are proud of it, frisk. don't deny their honor.  
"...I recognize your dignity. And I am guilty of your deaths."

But instead of grief in her eyes, the determination has taken its place.

"...You will submit to me the judgment you desire. And I promise to make sure that the conditions for justice are optimal."

She closes her eyes.

"Give me time to change this world."


End file.
